


you're the one designed for me

by cyclothimic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, But here ya go, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Lena Luthor, Romance, a little stalking, absolutely no angst at all, which is unlike me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclothimic/pseuds/cyclothimic
Summary: Lena was perfectly fine with keeping her liaisons with a certain blonde a two-time thing, but Kara apparently wasn't-or Kara kind of goes to the extreme to date Lena
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 553





	you're the one designed for me

**Author's Note:**

> alright, here's some fluff. gotta go listen to folklore now

_My mind runs away to you,_

_With the thought I hope you'll see;_

_Can't see where it's wandered to,_

_But I know where it wants to be._

_-Make It to Me, Sam Smith_

* * *

The whole thing wasn't supposed to mean anything. It was supposed to be fun, a one-night only event, something out of the blue – just Lena trying to prove that she could be something other than bookish and more than a little obsessed with scientific experiments. It wasn't supposed to mean anything, much less anything that even remotely resembled a commitment.

Really, growing up in the Luthor Manor may not have taught her much about motherly love or healthy familial relationships, but it certainly taught her to shy away from commitments and attachments. She'd learned her lesson with Lionel Luthor, who left her alone with a stepmother who hated her very existence; Lillian Luthor, who created a pathological need within the younger woman to stay away from her vicinity whenever possible; and Andrea Rojas, who'd betrayed her senselessly at a time when Lena thought she deserved affection.

So yeah, Samantha Arias, the resident assistant of her dorm building, invited her out for a wild night out at a nearby club, Lena hadn't really intended for anything to come out of it. She'd been bent over a thesis for the past two nights, and she figured she should get some alcohol running in her body before getting back to work.

That plan kind of worked out _a little too well_.

Sam had been surprisingly understanding when Lena had opted out of dancing after two songs, making her promise to stay within her sight so they wouldn't lose her. And the raven-haired girl had obliged, standing at the bar where Sam could check up on her every now and then and nursing her third glass of scotch on the rocks. Then someone kind of sidled up to her, unnoticed amidst the loud music and the booming laughter.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

The voice was _distinctively_ female, and Lena had always been more welcoming to female advances than male, despite her bisexuality. But that night was just _not_ it – she just wanted to get slightly boozy and forget all about circuitry for a night – and she had been prepared to tell the intruder exactly so when she turned her head, only to stop short at the sight before her.

Even in the darkness of the club, illuminated only by the weak strobe lights and some lamps lining up the bar, she would be remiss if she didn't take notice of exactly how _hot_ her intruder was. Too bad though.

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?" Lena questioned, smirking at the blonde with the eyes and the lips and the biceps.

The girl in front of Lena was _definitely_ working, but she couldn't be too obvious about it.

In response, the blonde only shrugged, the same cheesy smile on her face. "It's worked before."

Lena hummed. "Guess we _really_ need to raise the bar a little higher for ourselves, huh?"

"Does that mean it's working for you?"

The raven-haired girl tilted her head, turning around to rest back against the bar while gingerly nursing her tumbler of admittedly mediocre scotch – she was certain that they watered it down – her eyes never leaving her new companion. Truthfully, if it were anyone else – say, a guy – she would have shooed them away in a moment's notice.

But then there was also the fact that it _had_ been quite some time since she'd had any satisfaction that wasn't her vibrator. And despite the terrible line, the blonde who'd fed her the line seemed like she would know what she was doing, judging by her masterfully sculpted biceps and outfit that screamed soft butch. Lena would honestly love to tug on the luscious blonde hair skillfully tugged into a ponytail.

"I wouldn't say the line is what's working for me," Lena decided, quirking her brow, which the blonde only accepted with a hearty chuckle, followed by a smug narrowing of her eyes. "Why don't you ask me for a dance?"

The blonde nodded good-naturedly, offering a crooked arm like they were in a fucking ballroom or something. "I'm Kara, by the way."

Lena rolled her eyes but took the arm anyway, letting herself be led to an empty space in the middle of the dance floor. "You can call me Lena."

She supposed she should have guessed that it was over the moment Kara put her hands on Lena's hips and pulled their bodies close together, but at the time, she was a little too tipsy to even care about anything else but the unexpected hot blonde and the pumping music and what was to come.

* * *

After two songs, Lena was 99% certain that she couldn't wait until they got out of the club for a decent bed. Kara...had a way about her – it was the limber movements of her limbs, the perfect ability to follow the beat, the weird synchronicity between being absolutely respectful while also seducing at the same time. Everything about the way she'd moved was a faux pa to the glasses and the sweater and loafers, but Lena was absolutely _buying_ it.

Which was how after two songs, Lena had whispered an invitation in Kara's ear, watching smugly at the way the blonde's breathing hitched and eyes widened, her previously smooth movements stiffening into one of surprise and anticipation. Which was how she extracted herself from Kara's firm arms and retreated from the dance floor to head to the ladies' room, which was thankfully reasonably barren when she'd reached it. Which was how she ended up getting roughly pushed into an empty stall by a hurricane of blondeness and lust.

Which was how she came to the realization that no one had ever kissed her as well as Kara did.

 _Really_ , the things Kara was doing to her was beyond sinful, and neither of them had even _taken off their tops_. A small rational part of Lena's mind was just thinking of how irrational this whole thing was, wondering if Kara was practicing witchcraft or something of the sort.

And things got to the point where she was _so ready_ for Kara to just _take her_ with all their clothes on, because _holy ovaries_! But then the door outside just _slammed open_ , shocking the two of them to split open, one of Kara's hands just awkwardly lingering at the edge of her jeans, two fingers having delved in. There was just no way for Lena to forgo exactly how wet she was at the moment.

"Kara? Kara, I know you're in here. I saw you come in here with someone just now," an unfamiliar male voice called out, as if he wasn't at all ashamed at the fact that he was standing the _ladies' room_. "Listen, I hate to disturb...whatever you're doing, but your sister's throwing chunks on the sidewalk and I think she's about to die."

Lena watched the blonde positively deflate in front of her, gingerly removing her fingers from Lena's underwear, wincing in guilt as the raven-haired girl gasped at the sensation – yeah, she was _really_ sensitive right now. Kara threw Lena an apologetic look and absently looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm coming," she called out.

Lena rolled her eyes, knowing that this wouldn't be going anywhere. She wouldn't be _that_ asshole who'd stop someone from helping out a family. "No, we're not," she complained quietly, adjusting her clothes and brushing haphazardly through her hair.

Kara winced again, blushing this time. Lena couldn't help but fail to reconcile the awkward girl in front of her with the girl who'd thrown her a terrible line with _so much_ confidence earlier. She just sighed and smiled understandingly, ready to shoulder past Kara in the tiny cubicle to open the door – it wasn't as if Kara's friend didn't know what they were doing in here, anyway – but stopped when Kara placed a hesitant hand around her forearm.

"Can I have your number?" Kara asked hesitantly, biting her lip, which was swollen from their heated activity earlier. Lena raised her brows. "I _really_ want to finish what we started."

Well, okay, maybe this night wasn't such a waste, after all. She took the marker that Kara had randomly brandished from her back pocket and scribbled her number on Kara's arm, still not fully understanding exactly how off course her life had gotten thrown.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lena?"

It took her awhile, but she managed to place the voice after a few seconds of contemplation – and then she could only blink. The truth was she hadn't really expected Kara to actually call her when she had given the girl her number the night before; they _had_ been in an obnoxiously loud club with obnoxious amounts of booze in their bodies after all.

They didn't even set up a plan to go out on the call. In fact, Lena was brazened enough to invite Kara right over on the phone – that was, if Kara wasn't too busy, and she wasn't, apparently. The blonde stuttered her way through the next few seconds before she agreed and requested _very politely_ for Lena to text her the address, which was, once again, unlike the confident Kara she'd met at the bar last night.

But never mind all that, because the sex was phenomenal. Kara's moves on the dance floor _definitely_ translated well in the bed – the way her hips moved, the way she took control without making Lena relinquishing everything, the way she mouthed at Lena's skin and made her feel like the most important person in the world. Lena suspected she wouldn't be forgetting the experience anytime soon.

* * *

The library had never been a good place for her to study – Lena honestly didn't know why, but she just had never been able to fully focus there. It was a different story, though, when her neighbor was having _obnoxiously_ loud sex next door, and Lena couldn't exactly blame her for ruining her study session; it wasn't her neighbor's fault that her professor decided to force a quiz on them just two weeks after the semester had started.

So she didn't exactly have a choice but to pack up her study materials and get into a private study room at the library for some peace and quiet – she also really wanted to show this professor of hers that she was gonna kick his ass with her genius. And sure enough, even in a private study room, it didn't quite work out. Every so often, she'd look up and out the tiny window on the door, or she'd stare out the window beside her to people watch. Or she'd click her tongue at someone laughing a little too hard.

After twenty minutes of this, she decided she needed coffee. She made her way out the room and descended the stairs to the tiny café in the corner of the library's bottom floor. She was queuing up behind two other students when someone very loudly cleared their throat behind her, prompting Lena to look behind her and get taken aback.

"Hi," Kara greeted, her hair pulled into a ponytail and the tortoiseshell glasses perched firmly on the bridge of her nose.

Lena blinked and furrowed her brows. "What are you doing here?"

Kara raised her brows and made to look around her before returning her gaze to Lena. "What do people usually do in libraries?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes mischievously.

Not gonna lie, the sex three days ago had been _phenomenal_ , even life changing, if Lena dared say so herself. And it wasn't often that she sincerely praised others for their efforts in bed. And right now, looking at Kara in her form fitting long sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, and loafers, they were bringing back all kinds of memories _totally_ inappropriate in a library.

She pinched her lips and refrained from outwardly licking her lips. "Right."

The bell rang before she could say anything else, so she reluctantly turned back and stepped forward to place her order. It was just plain black coffee, so by the time Kara had finished her order, Lena was already taking hers.

"Okay, um, bye," Lena stammered and _stalked_ away.

She hurried up the stairs and quickly slammed the door to the private study room that she booked for the next two hours, disregarding the disturbances that it might cause others on the same floor. She leaned back against the door and gingerly sip on the coffee, but not even the _scalding_ liquid could take her mind away from well-formed biceps and breathy teases in her ears.

Closing her eyes, her throat emanated an almost inhuman growl as she rested her head against the door. Goddamn Kara and her glasses and her absurdly strong legs. Lena clenched her thighs and opened her eyes minutely to see the pile of books and her laptop on the desk before; she should get back to work.

The raven-haired girl took a steadying breath and pushed away from the door, decidedly moving towards her desk. She was about to sit down when a knock on the door interrupted, and in the window showed _Kara_ standing right outside. They stared at each other like that for a long time, separated only with a flimsy door that wasn't doing much of anything – it certainly didn't hide the darkness in Kara's blue eyes, hungry and anticipatory.

Lena threw it all to the wind when Kara only cocked her brows _just_ so. She decidedly closed the lid of her laptop and stalked towards the door, pulling it open to pull Kara in by her biceps. As Kara's arms unashamedly snaked around Lena's hips, the raven-haired girl was infinitely grateful for the blinds that could cover up the tiny window in the door.

And here was the takeaway: Kara's moves in bed _definitely_ translated well against the wall as well.

* * *

Okay, so it was _not_ a one-time thing.

Lena was perfectly fine with keeping it a two-time thing, _really_ , even if Kara was most certainly the best she had ever had, but she was also only twenty so what would she know, right? The most important thing right now wasn't looking for the best bedmate – she wanted to publish her thesis and work at LuthorCorp's R&D lab and cure cancer; she had a whole career that she'd pictured in her head.

She was _perfectly_ fine with keeping her liaisons with a certain blonde a two-time thing, but Kara apparently wasn't.

It hadn't really clicked with Lena in the beginning, but when she was in the physics lab reading up on a class' tutorial material and she just accidentally saw Kara's head peeking into the window and disappearing, that kind of raised alarms. Not only was this the physics lab of National City University – she distinctly remembered Kara mentioning that she was majoring in English – this would also be the _sixth_ time Kara just happened to be in the same place as her.

Lena didn't want to think about the last three times – suffice it to say, she'd had sex in places that she didn't think she would ever, like the back of Kara's sister's car and the club where they'd first met. Instead, she just furrowed her brows and proceeded to exit the lab only to run into the one and only Kara Danvers.

"Oh!" Kara cried out, a wide-eyed look of innocence of her face. And truthfully, she was pulling it off really well if not for the fact that she shouldn't be in this building the first place. "Oh, hey, Lena, what are you doing here?"

The raven-haired girl narrowed her eyes, confusion apparent on her face. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, I'm looking for my sister."

"Your sister, who's a med student?"

"Yeah, she's taking an elective in physics."

Well, that wasn't entirely unbelievable.

Lena crossed her arms and shifted her weight over to one foot, trying very hard to _not_ sneak a look at Kara's biceps under the fitted T-shirt she was wearing. "Uh-huh," she offered.

"What are you up to?" Kara asked, taking one step closer and crossing her arms as well, which did _nothing_ innocent for her well-formed arms.

Lena gulped and replied, "Studying."

"Right." Kara bit her lip – for the love of god – and looked around them sneakily, where there was scarcely anyone around. Well, it was well into the afternoon, after all; everyone else was probably eager to head back to their beds and moan about the next day. "Up for a break?"

They'd done this enough times to know that a break wasn't _just_ a break, and Kara's dilated pupils were telling enough. Lena took after Kara and bit her own lips, considering her options. Logically, she should be discomforted from Kara's probable stalker traits, but the truth was she was kind of flattered. She thought back to the last few times they'd met and how all those encounters had ended up.

She sighed, a little in resignation, and just pulled on Kara's hand to drag her into the lab. She didn't forget to lock the door behind them though – and Kara's giggles were nice and all, but she sounded better when Lena just pushed her against a random wall and pressed her lips against her.

* * *

_Lena (9:45p.m.): Alright, when will you woman up and ask me out on a date?_

_Kara (9:56p.m.): I'll pick you up on at 6 on Saturday then._

* * *

The whole thing wasn't supposed to mean anything. Kara Danvers was supposed to be just a Saturday night hook-up. But things got a lot more complicated and a lot more brightening.

Years later, as Lena looked at the ruby ring on her finger, she could only laugh at the memories. Perhaps she should have realized that Kara had an agenda all along long ago, but as she listened to her wife laughing with her sister in law in the kitchen and not so quietly talking about how perfect Lena was, there was no choice but for Lena to love Kara for it, really.

**Author's Note:**

> EXILE FEAT BON IVER
> 
> yeah that's it
> 
> oh, and i like [coffee](https://cyclothimic.tumblr.com/post/611650626423816192/a-struggling-writers-tale), if you catch my drift, or you can catch me on [embettah](https://twitter.com/embettah).


End file.
